


Why?

by LarryStylinsonIsMyFookingLifeDuh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinsonIsMyFookingLifeDuh/pseuds/LarryStylinsonIsMyFookingLifeDuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home to Harry fucking somebody on their bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I came up with

"Baby I'm home!" Louis yelled as he shut the door to his and Harry's flat. He had a frustrating day at work and was ready to have a cuddle with his husband.  
As soon as he was upstairs he heard a moan. 'Needy Harry..' Louis shook his head as he thought about Harry wanking.   
He opened the door to their bedroom and looked up to see Harry on top of another man, fucking him senseless into the mattress. "Harry what the fuck!" Louis yelled and Harry scrambled off the man, both trying to cover themselves. "O-oh my god baby, it's not what it looks like!" Harry said as the other man got his clothes and hurried out of the house.   
"This is what I come home to huh? From a long fucking day at work, I find my husband on OUR OWN bed fucking ANOTHER man!" Louis yelled as he pulled his hair.  
"No Louis it's not-" Harry tried  
"H-how long? Have you cheated on me Harry?" Louis was sobbing now.   
"Five months" Harry muttered and looked down. "Five months Harry?! What happened? Am I not good enough?" Louis sobbed into his hands  
"No it's not like that! Louis I love you" Harry said as a few tears ran down his face. "Im leaving. Im done. I'll send the divorce papers later, I just can't stand to see you right now" Louis said as he got his suitcase.  
"No Louis please let me explain" Harry said as he looked up to see Louis gone, out the front door, and out of his life forever.

~  
Five years later  
~

"It'll be alright yeah?" Zayn said as he rubbed Louis' back. "Yeah. Yeah. Love you" Louis pecked his cheek as he entered the church to see the big black coffin at the front of the room. As he approached the coffin, he had to choke in a sob as he saw the curly headed boy laying lifeless inside the box.   
"I-im so sorry Hazza" Louis covered his mouth as silent tears streamed down his face. 

Harry had been hit by a drunk driver the night of their would be sixth anniversary. Harry was injured too bad, couldn't breath on his own, couldn't move at all.   
Harry's heart monitor stopped the night of January 22nd, and Louis wasn't there.

Louis felt strong arms snake around his waist and hot tears going down his neck.   
Louis had found love after Harry, which had been Zayn. They met at a bar, where Louis spilled beer all over Zayn's shirt, but he just laughed it off and asked for Louis' number.

"Zayn.. Lets go home" Louis whispered and turned around in Zayn's inked arms as they walked out of the church, 

Louis didn't look back.


End file.
